Retribution
by EastCoastTrophyWife
Summary: Danny Desai is the President of The United States of America, and is married to First Lady Jo Desai. His perfect life hits a snag after his mistress hits a bump in the road, and things soon start to go south. Lacey Porter is sent to clean up the mess, but her presence just makes things messier.
1. Chapter 1

"Danny." She's standing at their bathroom door, looking at him through her long and feathery eyelashes. "Zip me up, will you dear?" She gives him a small smile and he walks over in two long strides with a smirk. "Of course, wouldn't want you to go naked now would we?" She turns around and his knuckles ghost over her back. "Though we both know I would prefer you naked than in clothes any day." Danny whispers huskily into his wife's ear, kissing the back of her neck. "Well…" She starts, turning around for him to see her. "How do I look?" The dress was custom made for her, so it fits her naturally slim figure perfectly. He can't see her shoes in the floor length gown, her makeup is flawless as always, and her blonde hair is perfectly coiffed into an elegant updo. "You look stunning." She hums, kissing him softly. "Come, we have to go tuck the children in before the party starts down stairs. They'll be upset if we don't do so in the next few minutes." She grabs his hand and pulls him out of the bedroom. "I'm the leader of this country yet you're still the bossy one." Jo rolls her eyes at him and lets out a small giggle. "Come on or we'll be late."

…

High black stiletto heels are adorned on her feet, a tight black dress is hugging her body tight, and her makeup is everywhere on the counter as she applies mascara to her lashes. Lacey Porter looks at her friend with curiosity, just coming home from work she's confused as to why her best friend is getting ready so early in the evening. "Its seven o'clock, you usually leave for the club around nine." Lacey says as she puts her briefcase down. "Isn't it a little early for the clubs to be opening anyway?" "I'm not going to the club." Regina calls from the bathroom. "Well then where are you going?" Regina points to the invitation that is on the table and Lacey picks it up, her eyes widening as she scans over the words. "Regina!" She screams out in shock. "You can't go to the White House looking like that!" Lacey shakes her head and walks into Regina's room. "You're the nanny for Christ's sake!" She sifts through her closet and immediately finds a long floor length gown Regina's mother had sent her. "You can't go to a formal event looking like a high-class hooker." She thrusts the dress covered in plastic towards Regina and the blonde groans. "But its so...Holly Golightly." "Right, that's the point. Its elegant, its classy, its what a person who is invited to the freaking White House Christmas party should wear."

Regina groaned, zipping down her dress in frustration. "I'm tired of wearing conservative outfits whenever I go there, I want to surprise him." A dreamy smile is planted on her face, its the same one that's been planted there since she had begun working there. Regina is a promiscuous person, she knows that. They're best friends and the two tell each other everything, they trust each other and Regina has been telling Lacey about her sexual conquests with the President himself. "Look, if you walk in there like that people will start talking, and people will know. You have to remember who he is, he isn't just some married guy you're fucking. He's-" "The man I'm in love with." Lacey's mouth falls agape and then she rolls her eyes. "Regina, come on. You can't be serious-" "I am." She says defensively, slipping off the tiny dress and taking off the plastic wrap off the other one. "I'm sure of it Lace, and he might not love me now or ever, I know that I just...I'm just having a little fun. Can I just have a little fun? This has been going on for three months." Regina steps into the dress. "And we've haven't gotten caught, we've been careful-zip me up will you, bitch?" The brunette rolls her eyes and zips the dress up for her friend. "This is as good as it gets Lacey, and even if he ends it I won't regret it, you know why?" She turned around. "Because I had fun. And if I get so deep in love with him, I know you will be the one to pull me out of it because you are Lacey Porter and you fix things." Lacey let out a small chuckle and shook her head. "Seems like you've got this all figured out." "I do." She smiles brightly. "Well, how do I look?" "You look beautiful Regina. All you need is a change of shoes and you're good." Regina so un-lovingly kicks her shoes off her feet and grabs some out of her closet and quickly puts them on. "Bye bitch, love ya." She grabs her invitation and slides on her coat. "Be careful." Lacey warns as she pops open a bottle of wine, as it feels like she'll need a lot of it to get through the night.

…

"Well your wife sure knows how to decorate." Danny lets out a snort. "She didn't do anything, it was the decorating team. All she had to do was pick out colors." His friend and right-hand man lets out a laugh. "Lucky you, Phoebe is all hands on. She always wants me and the kids to help her with decorations around this time of year, like a family thing y'know? But I have no desire to haul my ass downstairs after a long week of work to hang a shitload of tiny fragile ornaments with a four year old and two screaming babies." "How are the twins by the way?" "Good, annoying but when are children not? All that matters is everyone is happy, especially Phoebe. Should've seen her face after the IVF took, she was ecstatic." Danny nodded. "I would give everything to have that, Jo, the kids, and me decorating a tree without someone documenting it. I miss New York, living in the White House does have its perks though, but New York…" He shook his head. "I miss it a lot." "You could go some time, schedule a few days off and take that forty-five minute plane trip to the Big Apple." "Nah, too risky. Besides-" "Why hello there Mr. President, fancy meeting you here." The dress she wore looked as if she was poured into it, her hair was loose as always, and she had a sultry look with the make-up she was wearing. Regina Crane embodied a look of sexiness that Josephine Desai couldn't pull off. And that's what made Danny lust after her. "Cute." Rico let out a laugh. "Its the White House hooker." "I have a name." She glared at him, a little upset that Danny wouldn't come to her aid. "That is your name my dear, at least that's what the cabinet calls you." Regina was known for fucking almost anyone and everyone, she had even had relations with some of the staff, but none of them compared to her Presidential candy bar.

"Regina!" Jo called out, embracing the taller blonde. "First Lady Desai, its so great to see you." "I'm so glad you could make it, you look gorgeous!" "Thank you, you look great." Regina gave her a half hearted smile. "Come, I want you to meet some of my friends!" Jo excitedly pulled Regina away and Danny couldn't help but smirk. He'd have her later.

…

"So is this what you do?" Sarita asked, expression bored as she watched the girls on the screen fight. "Doomf whaft?" Lacey asked, her mouth full of popcorn before she swallowed. "Do what?" "Watch trashy T.V. until your friend comes home from having a social life." "I had a long week of work, partying isn't my thing." "This is boring, and your life is sad." Sarita stood up, searching through her coffee table. "Hey! What are you doing-" "These kind of events usually have two invitations, right?" "Sarita you're making a-" "I was right!" She flashed her the invitation. "What are you getting at Sarita?" "Well, ever since your relationship ended, you've been a hermit. And, you have two childhood friends who live in the motherfucking White House. If I were you, I'd go to the party and-" "I can't just go." "Why?" "Its complicated, okay? I just can't, and it'll be weird with Regina there and me just...derping around." "Look Lacey, I'm going to say this as your friend. Just because Archie broke up with you, does not make you ugly, or not worth a second chance. You want to know how long it's been? Six fucking months. Six months of you moping around, six months of me spending my ass here on your couch on Fridays when I could be fucking my boyfriend, or having a drink at a bar. You aren't even fun anymore, I'm tired of watching re-runs of The Real Housewives of Atlanta with you, I'm tired of hearing you cry, and I'm tired of you thinking you don't have a life anymore. So right here I see an opportunity for you to have fun, and at least get some sort of your social life back. And if that means going to that party and getting some political hard candy then you better do it."

Lacey just stared at her friend for a few seconds, and sat up. "Okay, I'll go." Sarita let out a smile and pushed her towards her bedroom. "I'm a professional makeup artist, I've got you." Lacey let out a fit of giggles and shook her head. "You're a trip, Sarita."

…

"Zip me up please." Regina requested quietly, and Danny did just that. The two had just finished having a quick romp in their secret room. "How do I look? Do I still look presentable?" Danny smiled at her and laced his hands around her back, resting his forehead on top of hers. "I wasn't able to tell you this earlier, but you look completely and utterly beautiful." Regina's breath caught in her throat as his lips met hers in a passionate kiss. The girl felt herself begin to tear up and she gently pushed him away. "Don't do that, please don't." She ran a hand through her hair and he sighed. "What's wrong?" "I just...its nothing...things are getting…" "Complicated." "Yeah." "Well, I thought when we said things would get complicated thats when we'd end this." Regina bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "I don't want it to be over…" She said in a small voice. "Excuse me?" "I love you Danny, and I don't want us to be over." "There was never an us, just sex." "I know I know, but I want something more than this." "Then find another guy that can give it to you, but you know that I can't. You knew what you were getting into Regina, there never was going to or never would've been an us. You knew that from the start." He straightened his posture. "I'm your President, and I say that this is over." "D-Danny…" Regina reached her hand out to him and he grabbed her wrist "It's over, when I say it's over."

…

Lacey stepped into the east room with complete awe on her face. The party was in full swing, and immediately she was offered a drink. "No thank you." She smiled politely walking deeper into the room, admiring the decorations. Lacey wasn't sure how Regina felt at ease with all these important people in the room. Sure the girl came from a rich background, but she never went to parties extravagant like these. Often she'd sneak away and do something that didn't involve hors d'oeuvres and champagne. Regina was more of a Pabst Blue Ribbon kind of girl, one who would put her barefeet on the dashboard and sing songs at the top of her lungs. She was never one for fancy things, it was the simple things in life that kept her happy. So Lacey knew the only reason why she came was to see him.

"Is that Lacey Porter?" She heard her old friends voice squeal and Lacey turned around with a huge grin on her face. She didn't think she'd ever be happy to see Jo again, but here she was running into her arms to give her a big hug. "Oh my God, I've haven't seen you in forever!" "Well you two have been busy." Jo let out a laugh and hugged her again. "I've haven't seen you since Juliette was born." Lacey gave her a sad smile. "I know, and I'm sorry, I would've visited when Liam was born as well but with all the press and secret service I didn't want to cause' any-" "I know, its fine. We'll have him meet his Aunt Lacey sometime soon. I didn't know you lived in DC." Lacey let out a sigh. "Yeah I moved here about a year ago for my job, my friend Regina came along, she's your nanny." "What a small world! Oh I bet Danny would be so thrilled to see you-Oh my God!" Lacey watched as Regina stumbled over to her. Jo and Lacey both rushed over to the girl, holding her steady. "Lacey, what are you doing here?" Regina had a busted lip and a few bruises, her dressed was ripped, and she was missing a shoe. "Lace...Lace, we need to go, we need to leave now." "We'll get you some ice and those nice men over there will escort you two out the back so the press won't see. The last thing we need is a battered woman walking out of the White House."

Lacey wrapped Regina's arm around her shoulder blades and a woman handed her a bag of ice. The security guards began to escort them down a hallway and Lacey stared at her best friend. "Regina...what happened? Who did this to you?" Regina looked at her friend, her eyes narrowed in slits. "You know who did this."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Blegh, I know it was a short chapter but I just wrote it to tide you over. The next chapter will be longer since there will be backstories and what not. I'm glad some of you have interest in this story haha. **

…

Snow is just beginning to fall when she makes it into the lobby. '_Perfect timing_' she smiled to herself as she set the drink holder she was carrying, down. It killed her to leave Regina at home, the poor girl was granted a few days off of work after the Christmas party incident. Her weekend had consisted of cuddling her friend, listening to her cry, and giving her painkillers. Lacey didn't know who had beaten Regina up, her vague response wasn't much to go on either. Danny couldn't have done this, could he? No, not her Danny. Not the boy who gave her a hug on her first day of kindergarten, not the teenager who let her stay at his house with her little sister when her parents were fighting, and it definitely wasn't the young man who told her he loved her. Sure that was in the past, but there was no way he could've turned into a ruthless man over the years. That just wasn't Danny, but she knew if she didn't look him dead in the face and ask him, then Danny was still a suspect. Especially when he was the first person she thought of. "Is that coffee?" A dark haired girl asked with a wide smile. Phoebe never lacked energy, and really she didn't need coffee. The girl had three kids, so she worked normal hours. Plus her husband thought she was a lawyer, so she had to keep the facade up. "Nah, its piss." Phoebe rolled her eyes at the obscene joke the tall man made. "I hope you burn your tongue." Phoebe said matter of factly, taking a sip of her coffee. "Ow!" He chuckled "That's what you get, miss high and mighty." "Cole, behave." Sarita warned. "Move." She shoved him out of the way and grabbed a cup. "Ow!" "Phoebe honey, put the coffee down its too hot." Lacey rolled her eyes. "This is why I don't buy coffee, you guys act like children." "I don't act like a child." Tyler smiled. "And unlike you two dipshits." He pointed to Cole an Phoebe. "I wait til' my coffee cools down before I drink it." Sarita snatched Phoebe's coffee cup out of her hand and put it in the fridge. "I swear you're like a five year old." She mumbled, walking out of the kitchen. Lacey walked into the conference room with a huge sigh "Okay what has everybody got? Keep it under fifteen seconds, I had a long weekend. Phoebe go." "Well, The Finelli's took the ransom money and baby Angelica is okay." "Sarita?" "I'm still working on getting the list from Davidson, other than that everything else seems to be good." "Cole." "Got footage from the Lawson's lost security tape, the Finelli's shouldn't be seeing any of that money any time soon." "Tyler?" "Its handled." The man said quickly, he had a strange look on his face that Lacey couldn't ignore. "Tyler...did you do anythi-" Tyler looked dead set in her eyes. "No one's hurt, its handled." Lacey nodded and sat down. "Regina Crane, she's thirty-four and is from The Upper East - Side of Manhattan. She's a nanny at the White House, and yesterday she went to the White House Christmas party. Went in looking pretty, came out looking like she went into a boxing ring." "This is slightly intriguing." Sarita sat down. "Got any leads?" "She's the President's mistress." "Did she say he did it?" "She...implied that he did, yes." "Well it doesn't make sense." Tyler said, handing the now warm coffee to Phoebe. "Those are some pretty lofty allegations, they could ruin his career. This is a classic he said, she said type of thing. She's bitter about something and we need to figure that out." "Tyler I need you to tap into White House security around the hours of seven to ten, Cole, I need you and Phoebe to track down some of the attendees and see if anyone saw or heard anything unusual, and Sarita I need you to go by my apartment and stay with Regina." The curly haired girl waited until everyone left before she walked up to Lacey. "Why?" "Phoebe's too straightforward, Tyler is Tyler, and Cole will leave the second he gets bored. You somewhat know her-" "I met the bitch twice, we're not best friends." "Anyway, I know you won't say anything that would upset her so just make sure she's okay. Please?" Sarita sighed, nodding as she put on her coat. "Fine. And where are you going?" "The White House."

…

"Hello dear." Jo smiled, walking into the oval office. "Goodbye dear." Danny said with a roll to the eyes, and she frowned. "What did I say about coming into my office while I was working?" He groaned, setting his pen down. "That its distracting, I know." She sighed. "Look, I was wondering if we could bring your mother down here to watch the kids-" "My mother?" He quirked an eyebrow. "What about Regina?" "She's taking a leave after that horrible incident at the Christmas party." Jo started to wring her hands together. "You don't know who did it did you?" "Did what?" Danny furrowed his brows. "What happened to her? Where is she?" "Calm down, you make it sound like you love her" She rolled her eyes. "Regina was attacked. The poor thing had bruises, ripped her pretty dress, and had a busted lip." "Oh my God, that's terrible. Is anyone investigating the case? This is uncalled for, there will be no violence under my roof." Jo bit her lip and looked down, fidgeting with her skirt. "Yeah...right of course." The blonde quickly stood up. "Well, I'm off to go watch the kids, see you at dinner."

Jo straightened her skirt and walked out of the double doors of his office and down the hall that connected to their residence. He wasn't the man she married, the man she married was loving, caring, and he treated her like she was the most precious thing on Earth. Jo Desai wanted that man back, she needed him back. This whole Presidency was doing a number on their marriage, and she didn't know what to do. Talking to a marriage counselor was out of the question, they were supposed to be America's 'it' couple, and showing some sign of marital trouble would put that image to shreds. The blonde was just taking a turn when she felt hot tears on her cheeks, and since she was distracted wiping the offending fluid away, the woman bumped into someone. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry." She quickly wiped her tears away. "I wasn't paying any attention what so- Lacey?" "Hey Jo." She gave her old friend a polite smile. "I was just on my way to see Danny." "Danny? O-Oh, he's very busy right now. I barely got five minutes with him. Uh, what were you seeing him for?" Lacey took a look at her flustered friend and gave her a sympathetic look. "Do you mind if we speak in private?" Jo shook her head. "Not at all." She shooed the security guards away and took Lacey's hand to bring her to another room. After she closed the door, she turned around. "Five minutes, I have to get back to my children." Lacey let out a long sigh and nodded. "Are you okay J-" "I'm fine." She replied quickly. "I'm just...I'm just tired is all." Jo sucked in a huge breath. "Its just stress really, I just need to have a sip of wine before bed or something." Lacey nodded again. "Well I'm sure its nothing a warm bubble bath can't fix." She smiled knowingly before her expression turned serious. "Anyway, I was wondering...with Regina...was anything going on at the party? Did you see anything unusual?" Jo shook her head. "No, I didn't. I saw her talking to Rico and Danny before I saw her. We hugged and then I brought her to meet some friends of mine." "And then after?" Jo shrugged. "She just said she had to go to the bathroom, twenty minutes later you were here and then she came out...battered." Lacey nodded and bit her lip. "Where was Danny during all of this?" This was the question she didn't want to ask, the question she was dreading. She hadn't even talked to Danny yet and she was already nervous. "I...I think he was with Rico, I'm not sure. I mean, he was supposed to be with me but, guy talk I guess." She let out a giggle, and Lacey gave her a half-hearted smile. "Well, I wish we could've met under different circumstances instead of discussing the whereabouts of my husband in an old library. I shall invite you for tea some time, expect a phone call later today. I have to get to my kids." Jo turned and walked out, it wasn't until she heard the door slam was when Lacey got herself together and left the room as well. She needed to talk to Danny and she needed to talk to him _now_.

…

Sarita let out a whine as she opened the door to Lacey's apartment. The tiny girl had many things piled in her arms, and how she was able to get the key out of her purse, stick it in the hole, and turn the doorknob, she didn't know. Letting out a hefty sigh, putting the stuff on the coffee table that was already messy with a bunch of other things. "Hey." Regina smiled at the shorter girl. Sarita noted that she still looked pretty bad, she had a black eye and her bottom lip was still swollen. "Lacey said you'd be here." Sarita nodded and reached in one of the bags "You eat Tacos?" The taller of the two frowned. "No, I don't eat carbs." "Well you will today." She said snarkily, handing her the wrapped meal. "Have you been icing your injuries?" Regina shook her head. "Not really." "Well you should so you can get back to wor-" "I'm not going back there, not now not ever." Sarita rolled her eyes and flopped on the couch. "You have to go back sooner or later. You can't just leave, think of the kids. I mean, its something you're good at right?"

The blonde let out a scoff and put her taco back in the bag. "I'm only good for one thing, and one thing only. Sex. Always have been, always will. Might as well start strutting my stuff on the streets at three am." Regina sniffed and stormed off to her room, and Sarita sat wordlessly on the couch debating whether to follow her or not. Reminding herself that Lacey wanted her to keep an eye on the diva, begrudgingly she got up and made her way to her room once she heard noise coming from her room. "Regina?" She knocked on the door a few times. "Regina?!" Sarita began to get worried when she didn't hear the girl, so she twisted the unlocked knob and barged in. "H-Holy shit!"

…

"I said to stop coming in my office when I was working, Jo." Danny said, slightly annoyed, never taking his eyes off of the paper he was reading. "You know, they say when you live with someone for a while, you memorize the sounds of their footsteps. Seems you've haven't been able to do that yet." Shocked, Danny looked up at the smiling figure in front of him in awe. It had been years since he'd seen her. Years since their last and final goodbye, yet here she was in front of him with her smug smile. "Lacey…" He said slowly, turning to the secret service. "Clear the room." The two of them nodded and left, then Danny quickly got up and embraced her. "Lacey, I missed you so much." Lacey couldn't help but inhale his familiar scent, she couldn't let her guard down; yet she wanted to remain in his arms just a few seconds more. "I missed you too."

…

Lacey walked in her apartment with a small sigh, and immediately saw Sarita get up from the couch and grab her purse and coat. "Bye." She mumbled, as she tried to pass the taller woman and she grabbed Sarita's wrist. "Everything okay? How was Regina?" "Sh-She was good, I mean she was on her best behavior I guess. I gotta go." Sarita snatched her hand back and left quickly, making Lacey just roll her eyes and shake her head; she'd deal with Sarita later right now she had to handle Regina. She smoothed her skirt and made her way into Regina's room, the girl was naked in bed with sheets over her body. Lacey rolled her eyes and turned on the light, rummaging through her closet. "What are you doing?" Regina asked groggily, rubbing her eyes. "I'm getting your outfit ready for work tomorrow." She said matter of factly before turning towards her. "Danny didn't hit you, Regina. If he didn't, then who did?" Regina bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "He might as well had done this to me, he sent them after me. He sent them to hurt me." Lacey furrowed her brows. "Sent who to hurt you? Why would he want to hurt you?" "Because he knows."


End file.
